


I try to reach out my hand to you (but I can’t)

by dreamsofthedragonsfire



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A try at comedy?, Angst with a fluffy ending, Camping, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, mentions of depression, self-deprecating thoughts, some very very little angst, those are pretty light but still please stay careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofthedragonsfire/pseuds/dreamsofthedragonsfire
Summary: In which Jaehyun and Taeyong are forced by their friends and roomates to go camping as they stopped talking to each ohter after a fight and they can't handle the tension.





	I try to reach out my hand to you (but I can’t)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luoyingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyingu/gifts).



> I tried my best, and although I strayed from the original prompt I think, I hope you’ll enjoy it ^-^

Today was tense, as it has been for a few days already. Jaehyun and Taeyong, despite being a year old couple that were sharing the same tent for the last week, had not spoken a single word to each other. After a disagreement that had caused a great gap in the usually not quiet on PDA couple, their respectives roommates decided to send them away on a camping trip in the hopes to try and ease the dark and dense atmosphere they now were obliged to deal with.

It did seem like a great idea to Taeil and  Johnny, the investigators of the trip : a couple, together in a small tent for a week and a half trip, pretty much alone too. Sharing such a close space, they were sure to end up talking and clearing up the argument, to let them be again the cheesiest, relationship goals lovers that their friends knew and kind of hated but loved at the same time. Seeing them apart and obvioulsy hurting because of the distance in between them was hard on the other friends of their gang. 

It wasn’t the first time they fought though : after all, fights were bound to happen in a couple, and it was healthy. It would be unnatural and harmful if they didn't ever get into arguments. The two males were usually really good at solving those too, Jaehyun being pretty level-headed and Taeyong always willing to get on good bases again with his other half as he hated fighting with a passion.

The thing was, the fight happened shortly before finals weeks, and both boys had been too deep in their studies to be able to conjure up the energy and will to apologise, as it was an especially draining time. On top of that, our couple here, although very loving had developped the same flaw : they both were too selfless and prefer hurting alone than mentioning it to the other, scared of burdening the other in such a time where every moment spent studying is crucial. This is one of the many reasons why they were now not comfortable together and why their best friends and couple on their own had decided to send them away to this camping site.

But with now four days left of the trip and the lovers being completely silent and unresponsive to the other, their roommates’ plan, that when created had been voted by their whole squad as necessary and foolproof, was now seeming like a complete failure.

Being in such a small space and not being able to truly enjoy it was taking its toll on each boy though, Jaehyun Jaehyun feeling like he needed to be extra careful about what he was doing and Taeyong being overly sensitive to whatever was happening. The taller one couldn’t help but feel like crying out in desperation : he wanted to fix things, and he was convinced his lover wanted it too, but he couldn’t see a end to their silence for they both weere absolutely terrified of upsetting their other half even further and therefore ruining their whole relationship. He knew how fragile his lover was, as he himself helped him through getting out of his last relationship, a one-sided love based on the other’s manipulation as he was using Taeyong only to get laid when he wanted and to have a pretty thing to show off, using his power over him to restrict everything his toy was doing. And while Jaehyun knew he was nowhere near the harshness of Taeyong’s past lover, he was so scared of his blonde boyfriend comparing them to his failed relationship, as he knew his overprotectiveness sometimes made the blonde feel restricted a bit.

He was also scared of his boyfriend going into those unhealthy habits again, such as closing himself off and becoming defensive, akin to a small and scared wild animal. That was why he was trying to find a plan to make his boyfriend talk with him, so they could finally solve the problem before it did get too bad and ruined their loving relationship.

  
As of right now, he was planning to cook his soulmate an omelette, as he knew he was kind of weak in the culinary departement but an omelette was easy to realize, and  Jaehyun's recipe was perfected, for he had cooked this very meal so many times before. He was planning to bring it to his boyfriend when he woke up, hoping he could coax him into finally talking about what happened and solve the disagreement as he was tired of not feeling so disconnected to someone he wass usually tied to the hip with. It had been so long since they cuddled or even shared skinship together, and the taller one was starting to really miss the warmth of his soulmate’s skin on his, holding him close while he slept and looked far too ethereal and innocent for his own good.

As he was reminiscing their memories together, he suddenly heard a noise, similar to a whimper of pain.

Alarmed, his head rose up suddenly, and following his instinct, he headed to his and Taeyong’s tent, forgetting the eggs slowly cooking in the stove.

He slowly unzipped the thin material of the installation and gazed inside, unsure of what he would find. The sight that met his eyes warmed up his whole being, a fuzzy feeling making him feel on cloud nine as his boyfriend seemed to still be deep in sleep, another sound leaving his throat as his arms reached out where Jaehyun slept last night, only to graze the mattress that had already gone cold due to the absence of said boy.

The realization that Jaehyun was missing from their tent seemed to send him out of Morpheus' arms, eyebrows slightly furrowing as well as some sounds leaving his pretty small lips, words that could have been from another language for they were slurred to an indistinguable level. He patted his hand few times in the general direction of where the taller had been last night, going up and down as if he didn't accept quite yet the fact that Jaehyun really wasn't lying next to him. A painful whine scrached out of his throat, the man curling up tighter in himself, the pillow he'd been loosely holding before was now scrunched up in his hold. Jaehyun could feel his heart clenching uncomfortably.

They both had suffered so much on their side, Jaehyun's eyebags telling their own story of midnight overthinking and blaming everything on himself, whilst Taeyong'S behaviour had been nothing but anxious, stress rolling off of him in waves.

 _This has been going on for too long_ , thought Jaehyun, _if_ _it goes on like that, it'll only hurt both of us more._  Jaehyun felt even more determinated this talk right now, for Taeyong who never do so, not because he didn't like the younge, of course not. Ths older only had troubles with anxiety, refusing to see how people cared for him. He probably was already thinking about how Jaehyun would leave him and how all his friends would leave him alone and go with his ex-boyfriend as his personality was way livelier and funnier than his. He knew his boyfriend thought like that, thanks to late night conversations, and it honeslty scared him how deep those insecure thoughts went.

The brunette called out to his boyfriend, grinning gently at him when his head spun around, face expressing a deep shock for Taeyong thought he was alone. Jaehyun let himself into the tent as graciously as he could, sitting in front of his darling and keeping his small smile, wishing dearly that his lover couldn't see how nervous he was to talk with his boyfriend.

''Taeyong, honey, it can't continue like this. We need to talk this out if we want to solve this.'' Although squirming out of nervousness, he could see the blonde male in front of him understand what he was saying, as he sat up with seemingly weaker-than-usual arms, his face unnaturally pale for his normally tanned complexion.

 

''Here, I'll start. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know you're doing your best, but sometimes it's very worrying, as much for me as for all the rest of your friends. Even your mom asks me for updates of you since she knows how likely you are to overworking yourself. I know I can get a little overbearing and overprotective, and I really apologize for making you feel trapped whenever I worry too much. I'm doing my best to work on that, but I know it's hard for you too, I really shouldn't have been this overprotective. I hope you can forgive me, I'll try to make it up to you.'' Although the brunet was wrecking his hands while talking, eyes downcast in guilt, he hoped he managed to get his message across to the person who he considered his soulmate. 

 

''You shouldn't worry about me. I'm not really important anyways, you should spend more time and energy on your studies. Worrying about me only takes some of your precious time.'' The older looked as if he wanted to say more, but cut himself off, biting his already chapped lips.

 

Jaehyun felt his heart clench yet again, the muscle hurting and yet he couldn't help but imagine how much pain Taeyong is in right now.

 

''Taeyong, darling, love of my life, you're worth every second and more, you deserve so much more than what this world has to offer.'' He paused, wanting to choose the right words to not hurt Taeyong even further. '' I want you to see that, and I'm willing to stay beside you all the steps of the way, if you'll allow me.''

 

'' You can stay all that you'd like. If you're willing to bare with me, than please please stay with me.'' Taeyong muttered, sad eyes looking up into his boyfriend's chocolatey orbs.

 

''You can count on me for that'', a smile adorning his beautiful face as he finished his sentence, arms coming up to hug his sweet other half, touch-starved bodies tangling together.

 

The youngest could only enjoy feeling his darling's skin on his. Oh, how he craved for this moment to come again. He could in this place forever, his hand caressing his lover's surprinsingly soft

hair while he himself was breathing on the taller's collarbone, small head under the brunet's chin. 

 

He buried his face in his neck, smelling the very distinct scent of Jaehyun, similar to the comforting smell the rain left in it's passage, along with a background of smokey wood.

 

_Wait, there's something that's not right here. Since when does he smell like smoke ?_

 

Before he could even utter a word, he heard a sheepish voice say from above him :

 

'' Hey, what would you say if I, totaly hypothetically, said that the wonderful smell of smoke you're inhaling right now is coming from, again, hypothetically eggs that were cooking on the stove when I came here ?''

 

_''Jung Jaehyun, you did what?''_

 

* * *

 

 

Let's say that the rest of the camping trip was pretty successful. Except for the omelette, this was a complete disaster. At least, nothing got on fire ?

 


End file.
